The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
JP 2006-48672A discloses a technology for improving operability when information of WWW is retrieved, by selecting image data suitable for image data received by a video camera among a plurality of pieces of image data stored to correspond to URLs of WWW servers of the Internet, reading designation information such as a URL corresponding to the selected image data, and accessing the WWW server designated by the designation information.